1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless power transmission system, and more particularly, to a thin film resonator for wireless power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, techniques for wireless power transmission are attracting an increasing amount of attention. Particularly, it would be favorable to supply power wirelessly to various types of mobile devices such as a cell phone, a laptop computer, an MP3 player, and the like. One technique for wireless power transmission includes the use of a resonance characteristic of a radio frequency (RF) device.
A wireless power transmission system using the resonance characteristic may include a source to supply power and a destination to receive the power. In this example, when the destination is a mobile device, the source and the destination may be located close to each other. Therefore, in the wireless power transmission system including a resonator, the resonator needs to have a short power transmission length. In order to provide the short power transmission length, the resonator may have a large form factor.
A physical size of the resonator for the wireless power transmission with the large form factor may be relatively large and the power transmission efficiency may be relatively low. In a general resonator for the wireless power transmission, a resonance frequency may depend on the physical size of the resonator. This may be a barrier for reducing the size of the resonator for the wireless power transmission.